


Falling in Love

by elsiecarson



Category: Poirot - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Heart, Courage, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Love, Slow Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiecarson/pseuds/elsiecarson
Summary: For once it's not Hastings who's falling in love, but Poirot, with the elegant Countess Rossakoff who decides not to sail to America. She comes looking for Poirot and this is the result: a deliriously happy Poirot, a less than thrilled Miss Lemon and a curious Hastings.
Relationships: Hercule Poirot/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Leaving the Train Station

Poirot walks down the steps of the train station and hails a taxi. He knows he has just allowed the only woman, besides his mother, to ever call him by his first name to leave the country forever. And for what reason, he thinks, because I am afraid she would eventually get caught. Not really. I’m just plain scared. I’ve never felt this way about anyone and that frightened me so I let her go. I let my morals get the better of my feelings.

Poirot starts to slowly climb the stairs to his apartment building when he hears a voice behind him. “Hercule!” He would recognize that voice anywhere for the rest of his life. But it couldn’t be. He’d watched her get on the train and leave.

Poirot turns around very slowly. “Countess, you are supposed to be on your way to America already.”

The Countess turns her eyes down and away from Poirot. “I know I promised that, Hercule, but when the time came to board the boat all I could think of was you. You see, I don’t care about the consequences. I’m not leaving my beloved England. It is the land that brought me to you. Je t’aime, Hercule.” Countess Vera Rossakoff says as she throws herself into his arms and kisses him gently on the lips.

As first kisses go, Poirot’s was more than pleasurable. He tries not to enjoy it, but that proves difficult. “Countess, I cannot allow you to risk yourself for me.” Poirot says putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Hercule after what just happened surely you can call me by my first name.” Vera says coyly.

“I didn’t ask you to kiss me!” Poirot says hotly. He hates being drawn in like this. “Besides, you shouldn’t be here! I sent you away to protect you!”

“Then you don’t care for me as I do for you.” Vera says as she breaks eye contact and blinks back tears. She doesn’t want to hear the answer if he doesn’t care for her.

“That is simply not true. Je t’aime aussi, mon amour. I just want you to be safe. I couldn’t bear it if you were ever caught.” Poirot says gently. He quickly glances around the lobby. Heaven forbid anyone should hear him speaking like this. “Maybe we should continue this conversation upstairs.” He encourages. The couple head upstairs. In the lift Vera leans her head on Poirot’s shoulder which startles him more. “Miss Lemon, will you put tea on for three, please?” Poirot asks as they enter the flat.

“Of course, Mr Poirot.” Miss Lemon says coming out of her office. “Are you going to introduce me?”

“Mais oui, Miss Lemon, this is Countess Vera Rossakoff. Vera, this is my secretary, Miss Lemon.” Poirot says as he puts his hand gently on Vera’s lower back.

“I thought she was going to America today.” Miss Lemon says incredulous at Poirot’s actions.

“I was supposed to, but when it came time to get on the boat I found I couldn’t leave Hercule behind. He’s such a dear man.” Vera says sweetly.


	2. Introducing Her to Miss Lemon and Seeing Captain Hastings Again

“Poirot! I thought I hear your voice! Good afternoon, Countess,” Hastings says as he exits Poirot’s office.

“Yes, we just got back, Hastings. May I take your coat, my dear?” Poirot asks Vera. Hastings is shocked at Poirot’s actions.

Vera carefully unbuttons her coat and allows Poirot to remove it from her shoulders. “Come and sit down, Countess. Miss Lemon should be in with tea in a moment.” Hastings says directing the Countess to the sitting room.

“I’ll be in in a moment.” Poirot says as he heads in the direction of the hall closet. On the way back to the sitting room Poirot detours into the kitchen. “Well, Miss Lemon, what do you think?”

“She’s very beautiful, Mr Poirot.” Miss Lemon says quietly. She wants to encourage her boss, but inside her heart is breaking. She’s loved him since she started working for him.

“Mais oui, her eyes speak volumes about her. They are very expressive, n’est ce pas?” Poirot asks animatedly.

“From what I’ve seen, yes they are. She also seems quite taken with you which shows she has good judgement and taste.” Miss Lemon says trying to smile.

“Do you really think so?” Poirot questions.

“Go in there and find out. I’m bringing tea in right now.” Miss Lemon says firmly. As Poirot walks away one solitary tear rolls down her cheek. She has lost the man she loves. She quickly pulls herself together.


	3. Similar or Different?

When Poirot enters the room he immediately goes and sits next to Vera. Vera puts one hand on Poirot’s knee and says, “Your friend is quite amusing, Hercule.”

“Yes, my friend Hastings is quite the jokester, as the English say.” Poirot says chuckling at Vera.

“There’s something I should ask you, Poirot. How is it that the Countess gets to call you Hercule? No one else does.” Hastings asks indignantly.

“No one else has ever attempted to do so, mon ami. Perhaps the Countess uses my first name because she can actually pronounce it properly. She is one of the first people to be able to do so.” Poirot smiles at Vera before he begins to pour tea. “Would you like to join us for tea, Miss Lemon?”

“No thank you, Mr Poirot. I have a lot of work to finish before the end of the day.” Miss Lemon says calmly. In truth she doesn’t want to spend more time than necessary in the company of the Countess.

Tea is a lovely, jolly affair and the three get along together very well indeed. “These lemon squares are lovely, Hercule. Did you bake them?” Vera asks after she’s swallowed her mouthful.

“I must confess that the recipe is Miss Lemon’s, but the result is mine.” Poirot says as he smiles at the compliment.

“Oh, well done, Poirot. These are dashed good lemon squares. They’re my favourite you know.” Hastings says over the rim of his teacup.

“Well, you and I have something in common, Captain Hastings. Lemon squares happen to be my favourite too. But, I did not know it was common in Britain for men to be able to cook. Why is it you can, Hercule?” Vera asks with a cheeky smile.

“Alas, when one is single in their later life, one must learn to do for one’s self. Is that not so Hastings?” Poirot asks directly.

“It depends Poirot. After all I can’t cook, but I always found a way to make everything work.” Hastings says reaching for a cream cheese and cucumber sandwich.

Vera chuckles into her cup of tea. Hercule and Hastings have been together as friends for so long that they know each other almost too well. She enjoys watching the two of them interact. She learns a lot about Hercule through these interactions.

“What was that chuckle about?” Poirot asks as he raises his eyebrow at Vera and puts his arm around her shoulders.

“The two of you are so funny. I’m surprised at how you interact. I didn’t expect you two to be so similar.” Vera says as she sets her tea cup down. Poirot raises his eyebrow at her. they are dear friends, but he doesn’t see the two of them as being similar.


	4. You Must Stay Here

“Where are you going to stay, Countess?” Hastings asks as he pours everyone another cup of tea.

“I haven’t really decided yet. I made a snap decision to not get on the boat and I haven’t given anything else very much thought.” Vera says as she sips her tea.

“Oh, my darling, you mustn’t fuss about that. You must stay here. There’s a beautiful guest room in this apartment.” Poirot says squeezing Vera’s hand.

Miss Lemon cringes as she hears Poirot speak in the next room. Now I have to see that woman every day, she thinks.

“Oh, Hercule, I can’t ask you to do that! I don’t want to be a burden!” Vera cries as she clutches Poirot’s arm.

“It wouldn’t be a burden! It would be an absolute delight. I couldn’t allow you to stay in a hotel after all we’ve been through together. I couldn’t sleep at night knowing you’re somewhere that’s not here.” Poirot says cupping Vera’s cheek.


	5. Right, I'm Off!

“Poirot, I’ve got to go and pick up my sister from the train station. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m supposed to spend some time with her before she heads over to France tomorrow with friends. Enjoy the rest of your day.” Hastings says pulling his coat on and grabbing his hat off the hook.

“Enjoy the rest of your day too, Hastings. Say hello to your sister for me.” Poirot says politely.

“Will do, Poirot. I’ll see you tomorrow, unless you don’t need me.” Hastings asks as he pauses at the door.

“I do need you, Hastings. You will be in charge of the office tomorrow. I am going on assignment. This will also leave you in charge of the Countess’ well-being tomorrow.” Poirot says turning and looking at Hastings over the back of the sofa.

“All right, Poirot. Will I see you before you leave?” Hastings asks concerned about his friend. His “assignments” are never perfectly safe.

“I will not leave until after you get here, I promise.” Poirot says reassuring Hastings. He knows Hastings worries about him, but if he thinks that Hastings worries he hasn’t heard anything yet. Women are worse worriers than men ten times over. Vera is about to start.


	6. Worrying

In a panicked, small voice Vera says, “Do you have to go on assignment? Where are you going? What are you doing? When do you suppose you’ll be back? How do I know if you’re late? How do I know where you are and if you’re safe?”

“Darling, I have done this many times. I will be fine. You must trust me. Hastings and Miss Lemon know where I am at all times. If you get concerned ask one of them, but remember, the fewer people that know where I am the safer I will be.” Poirot says gently as he takes Vera in his arms and she leans her head on his chest. Hastings quietly slips out.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Hercule. I just don’t trust everyone else.” She brightens as she thinks of something. “Will you help me move my trunks into the guest room? I’d like to get settled before supper.”

“Of course. I hope they’re not too heavy. Ladies so frequently pack too much.” Poirot says teasingly.

“I only had to pack my whole life in these trunks. It isn’t easy. I’ll carry the two small trunks. You needn’t worry.” Vera says sadly, but teasing at the same time.

“Oh, my dear, I am sorry. What an insensitive thing to say. I’m sorry if I upset you.” Poirot says slipping his arm around her waist and kissing her on the lips. For someone who had never really courted anyone before he was a natural. Perhaps years of watching Hastings had given him strategies or maybe he’s just naturally romantic.

“You didn’t upset me. You made me remember that humour and sarcasm are okay. I’ve lived without them for so long. I’d forgotten.” Vera says picking up her two small trunks.

“I’m glad I could bring happiness back into your life. I know what it’s like being a stranger in a strange land. I know how hard it is. I’m glad I can support you.” Poirot says leading the way down the hallway to the guest bedroom. “I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I will. Your decorating style is very sophisticated and lovely.” Vera says as she enters the room and set her trunks down before she looks around the room. “Oh, Hercule, darling, it’s spectacular! You’ve done a wonderful job!”


End file.
